Ozone is widely utilized for processes such as drinking water disinfection, and control of gaseous pollutants such as NOx. However, for large systems, the cost of operating ozone production plants becomes a very large part of the overall system cost. Therefore, various methods for reducing the cost of producing ozone have been implemented. For example, in ozone production plants, ozone-depleted oxygen has been recycled to ozone generators and waste gas from oxygen generators has been used to purge ozone during the pressure swing adsorption process. However, there is need for additional improvements to ozone production plants to reduce the overall system cost of operating production plants used for processes such as drinking water disinfection, waste water treatment, and control of gaseous pollutants such as NOx.